Hikikomori
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: [For Kuro-Hagi] Kuroko vit à travers son monde pixelisé pour oublier le vrai, celui qui le fait souffrir. Seulement ses blessures vont se rouvrir lorsqu'il risquera de perdre son nouvel ami. Saura-t-il faire fi de ses peurs pour le rencontrer IRL ?


Bonjour, Bonsoir tout le monde.

J'ai écrit cet OS pour ma Kuro chewie pour son anniversaire ! (chut je suis en retard…). J'ai galéré, je n'y arrivais pas mais il est là.

J'espère que ce petit cadeau te plaira, je voulais le traiter autrement ce pairing mais encore une fois, on ne contrôle pas son inspiration.

Je te fais tout plein de gros bisous bleus, de poils et de fleurs.

Tu sais pourquoi ce couple :D

Bonne lecture,

Peri

* * *

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

**Hikikomori**

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

* * *

Devant son ordinateur, Kuroko Tetsuya se connectait sur son dernier jeu RPG en ligne accompagné de son éternel _milkshake_ géant à la vanille. Il lui fallait au moins ça pour pouvoir tenir des heures. Il était excité – dans la mesure du raisonnable – de sa nouvelle acquisition. Tout le monde en parlait sur les forums dédiés à ce type de jeu. Kuroko était d'ailleurs inscrit sur pas mal d'entre eux, sur des sites dédiés à ce thème et prenait la fonction de modo sur quelques uns. Dans le monde du _gameplay_ il pesait comme on dit. Il avait déjà fait le tour de beaucoup de jeux, ayant atteint le plus haut _level_. Il était fort apprécié de sa communauté de par sa sympathie et du fait qu'il n'hésitait pas à aider les _noobs_. Il ne se moquait jamais des petits nouveaux qui débutaient et cafouillaient et ne prenait pas la facilité en rejoignant les équipes de vétérans. Bref, il attendait que le jeu se charge durant l'installation.

Le jeune homme ne sortait plus de chez lui depuis plus d'un an. Il restait des heures durant dans sa chambre, dans son cocon ou personne ne pouvait l'atteindre de quelque manière que ce soit. Kuroko se trouvait déscolarisé pour le plus grand malheur de ses parents. Personne dans son entourage ne comprenait. Il en avait parlé juste une fois à sa mère qui en avait parlé à son père. Ils abordèrent le sujet délicat en tout et pour tout une seule ridicule fois et depuis plus rien. Dans sa famille ces choses là ne se disaient pas. Kuroko subissait du harcèlement dans son ancien lycée. Il ne put plus y retourner un matin. Un matin comme les autres, prenant son sac de cours, la gorge nouée, l'estomac compressé par une boule énorme, criblé de nausées, il ne put franchir la porte de son appartement. Il demeura avec son sac dans les mains pendant une bonne heure, pétri d'angoisse. Sa mère revint de courses le trouva dans un état catatonique. Ce fut à cet instant que son isolement commença et bizarrement une certaine forme de liberté également. Il souffrait de phobie sociale, un bien grand mot que le médecin de famille mit sur son mal. Tout simplement il avait été la cible d'un petit caïd et de sa bande qui s'étendit à sa classe entière. Comment surmonter ce genre de chose seul surtout quand vos « amis » vous tournent le dos ? Le jeune homme aux cheveux cyan ne put faire face. Il n'avait plus confiance en lui ni aux autres, préférant le virtuel que les « vrais gens » tous mauvais, manipulateurs, cruels. Ses parents le laissaient dans cet état, n'assumant pas que leur fils soit aussi faible dans cette société sectaire où l'individu doit se fondre dans le moule. Pourtant ils l'aimaient mais ne savaient pas le montrer.

Alors il se réfugia dans le monde 2.0 où les brimades se contentaient d'être verbales et non physiques. Au moins il ne craignait rien à l'abri dans sa chambre d'adolescent. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait plus tard… Plus tard c'était si loin et en même temps trop proche.

Il fut interpellé illico presto par un de ses nouveaux amis qui l'appelait via leur messagerie.

— Tu es co Kurokocchi !

— Oui, bonjour à toi aussi Kise-kun.

— Dépêche-toi de te créer un avatar, je suis seul et j'ai envie d'explorer la carte avec toi !

— Attends une minute, je viens seulement d'installer le jeu.

— Mais on avait dit qu'on commencerait ensemble et t'es déjà en retard !

Kuroko se contenta de boire une gorgée de lait ultra sucré en guise de réponse. Depuis quelques mois il avait rencontré d'autres férus de jeux, de vrais _hardcore gamers_ comme lui. Kise ne présentait pas la patience comme qualité… Maintenant il avait l'habitude de ses crises à répétition.

— Je te reprends après, il faut que je paramètre plusieurs trucs, à toute.

Sans plus de cérémonie il coupa au nez de son ami qui commençait à chouiner à l'autre bout de l'écran. Il pianota sur son clavier puis revint quelques minutes après en ligne. L'interface se dévoila devant ses yeux et une cinématique commença. Kuroko avait essayé bon nombres de jeux de guerre, d'aventure, de _beat'em all_ mais préférait largement les types _survivals_. De suite une voix empressée se fit retentir dans son casque audio.

— Ca y est, t'as _spawn_ ? T'es où ?

— Euh attends je te dis…

Un soupire se fit entendre.

— Je suis dans le désert, au sud ouest et toi ? reprit Kuroko.

— Moi aussi ! Ah non je suis au nord. Bon on se rejoint à un point précis.

— Okay, je t'envoie les coordonnées par le _tchat_.

Dorénavant quand il faisait l'acquisition d'un nouveau jeu, ses amis suivaient et sa communauté aussi vu que son compte sur _Twitch_ comptait beaucoup de _followers_. Comme toujours, les premières heures de découverte furent assez éprouvantes avec les commentaires parasites de Kise qui n'arrêtait pas de babiller et de s'extasier sur chaque nouveau lieu. Il voulut composer leur tribu de suite, ce à quoi Kuroko dut le canaliser, préférant de mieux connaître la carte. Il se laissa prendre dans sa partie des heures durant jusque tard dans la soirée.

Les jours suivants furent les mêmes. Accompagné de son ami, ils farmèrent et acquirent des points d'XP. Murasakibara, autre membre de leur groupe les rejoignit, préférant s'inscrire quand tout fut établi : base, ressources, astuces. Comme ça il n'avait rien à faire, se faisant aider de ses camarades. Il passait son temps à grignoter à l'autre bout du _tchat_, ce qui exaspérait Kise. Personne ne demandait des choses privées sur les autres, ici chacun se logeait sur un pied d'égalité. Bien sûr, à force de les côtoyer, Kuroko savait certaines choses, les bribes d'histoires qu'ils voulaient bien lui raconter. Lui aussi restait discret sur son passé.

— Mido-chin veut rester en solo pour ce jeu, exprima Murasakibara de son ton traînant en grignotant des chips.

— Pourquoi, il nous fait la gueule ? demanda Kise le boute-en-train de la bande.

— J'sais pas…

— Mais non c'est triste ! Il faut qu'il nous rejoigne, on va bientôt débloquer un bonus supplémentaire.

— J'sais pas…

— Laisse-le Kise-kun, s'il n'a pas envie de jouer avec nous c'est qu'il a ses raisons, tempéra Kuroko qui s'en moquait royalement.

— Mais j'aime bien quand y a tout le monde !

Kuroko n'aimait pas forcer quiconque et discerna très tôt le goût de s'isoler de ce Midorima, _geek_ confirmé. C'était en quelque sorte son plus gros rival sur tous les serveurs qu'il connut. Dès qu'un montait de niveau, l'autre suivait. La compétition s'avérait rude. Surtout que ce jeune homme au tempérament calme mais redoutable était un fin stratège… Difficile de rivaliser avec son intelligence machiavélique. Kuroko s'y employait tout de même.

— Espérons qu'il nous trompe pas pour aller dans la _team_ d'Akashicchi ! Ce serait terrible.

— Kise-kun, Akashi-kun ne vient pratiquement plus jouer depuis qu'il est à l'internat. Il n'a plus de temps, aucun risque.

— Mon œil, je l'ai vu co hier soir et je sais de source sûre qu'il a un profil ici.

Kise possédait le don d'investigation, il enquêtait sur tout et n'importe quoi, étant friand de cancans.

— Et bien nous verrons alors. Ce n'est pas bien important, nous allons les battre.

— Moi si Aka-chin est inscrit je vais dans sa tribu.

— Lâcheur !

Ce fut encore une session de _gameplay_ mouvementée mais Kuroko n'en louperait pas une pour tout l'or du monde.

* * *

Peut-être deux ou trois jours après, Kuroko fut décontenancé par un nouvel arrivant qui s'amusait à courir partout sur la carte à poil – enfin son avatar – en faisant n'importe quoi. Il campait le plus souvent dans la zone de son campement et volait même leur butin quand personne n'était connecté. Il essaya de le traquer mais à chaque fois l'autre se déconnectait ou finissait par mourir et donc se retrouvait à un autre endroit de la _map_. Au début c'était assez amusant, d'ailleurs ce nouveau se fit connaître sur le serveur car pratiquement tous les joueurs parlaient de lui. Certains avaient fait des captures d'écran et s'aperçurent qu'il était d'un bon niveau déjà. Cela resta un mystère pour notre féru de jeu… Comment un gugusse qui n'avait strictement aucune stratégie pouvait être déjà d'un niveau aussi élevé en faisant n'importe quoi ? Peut-être avait-il des alliés ? Kuroko contacta Midorima pour en savoir plus. Comme il le prédit, le _geek _ne fut pas coopératif en lui signifiant qu'il ne savait rien et qu'il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller. Puis quand son adversaire subit le pillage de ce nouveau il rigola nettement moins. Le revers de la médaille comme on dit…

Maintenant Kuroko en était à camper cet avatar – toujours à poil – et le traquer. Il n'avait jamais joué de cette façon. Ce fut Kise qui mit fin à cette course infernale un beau jour en criant tout excité à son ami qu'il venait de recruter un joueur pour leur tribu. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il constata qu'il s'agissait de ce _casual gamer_. Kuroko prit son ami à part sur leur _tchat_ privé.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris Kise-kun de le faire rentrer dans la tribu sans nous consulter avant ?

— Mais j'ai cru que tu serais content Kurokocchi ! En plus on ne sera pas de trop face à Midorimacchi et Akachicchi parce qu'ils se sont associés comme je le craignais.

— Mais même. Ecoute, c'est un _noob_. Visiblement il ne prend pas le jeu au sérieux, à part embêter un peu tout le monde qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on en fasse ?

— Au contraire, c'est cool de voir une nouvelle tête non ? Moi j'aime bien faire de nouvelles rencontres.

— On ne sait même pas son prénom, il n'a parlé à personne.

— Tu te trompes, moi je le connais, il s'appelle Aominecchi et il a notre âge. Il suffit de demander.

— Ca j'aurais bien aimé, c'est pour ça que j'étais sur ses traces figure-toi, pour en apprendre plus.

— Et bien voilà c'est fait ! Tu verras il est super sympa.

— Kise-kun… Tu trouves tout le monde sympa même les PK _(1)_. Va falloir le briefer depuis le début, soupira Kuroko. Moi je suis pas chaud franchement.

— Et oh, j'vous signale que je vous entends les glandus ! Si je vous gêne, j'me casse.

— Non Aominecchi ne pars pas !

— Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'offenser, se défendit le roxxor. Ne pars pas, maintenant que tu es dans notre _team_, reste-y. On est content de t'avoir.

— Mouais… Bah c'est pas l'impression que j'ai…

— C'est que j'avais juste l'impression que tu voulais jouer en solo sans te préoccuper de l'histoire ni du _background_.

— Alors pause ! coupa Kise. Je précise à Aominecchi que Kurokocchi est un spécialiste du _background_ et de toutes ces conneries. Il nous rabâche tout le temps les oreilles avec ça.

— Ce ne sont pas des conneries Kise-kun, se navra l'adolescent. C'est juste essentiel dans la compréhension du jeu et de ses finesses. Ca compte pour avancer et c'est toujours intéressant.

— Ouais bof, je suis de l'avis de Kise.

— De toute façon ce n'est pas grave, je fais mes quêtes persos de mon côté.

— Sympa l'équipe !

— Pourquoi tu n'habilles pas ton avatar ? demanda Kuroko.

Ce qui fit rire le nouveau qui partit dans un fou-rire.

— C'est parce qu'on est dans le biome désertique, alors mon perso a chaud aux couilles.

Kise ricana comme une hyène.

— Bon très bien. Ca serait pas mal que tu t'habilles parce qu'on va pas aller loin comme ça. Tu ne pourras pas combattre ni aller faire des _raids_ dans le biome neigeux.

— J'suis bien comme ça.

Cet Aomine avait l'air de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Maintenant il avait trois gosses à gérer. Faute de connexion régulière de la part de leur troisième membre glouton, ils avaient besoin d'une recrue de plus. Kuroko capitula à défaut d'autre solution.

— Je vais m'occuper de toi. Demain on ira te _stuffer_ les deux si t'es dispo.

— No problemo, je suis dispo tout le temps.

— Parfait, si tu l'es ce soir on se donne rendez-vous vers les vingt heures.

— Moi aussi je veux venir ! piauna Kise.

— Non Kise-kun, ça va nous faire perdre du temps désolé. Il faut qu'on augmente les _skills_ et l'équipement d'Aomine-kun le plus vite possible.

Comme convenu, Kuroko guida Aomine à travers la vaste étendue de la carte, l'assommant de conseils, d'indications en tout genre. Le premier s'excusa pour son accueil un peu froid ce que le deuxième accepta. En son for intérieur ce dernier détestait se sentir rejeté, à part. Bien sûr il n'en dit pas un mot à son partenaire de jeu. Ils restèrent sur le serveur jusqu'à pas d'heure dans la nuit.

* * *

Les jours d'après ils ne se quittèrent quasiment plus. Aomine se connectait tout le temps et dans le même créneau horaire que Kuroko. Ils étaient seuls le matin et en début d'après-midi ce qui leur permit de faire plus ample connaissance. Ils jouaient juste à deux, Aomine prenant le jeu un tantinet plus au sérieux. Il participa même à quelques quêtes secrètes dédiées au _background_, ce qu'adorait notre amateur de _milkshake_. Cela ne pouvait que le ravir de trouver quelqu'un qui l'aide. Ils n'entrèrent pas dans les confidences intimes bien entendu, cependant ils s'échangèrent leurs mails ainsi que leurs pseudos sur leur messagerie instantanée. Comme cela ils pouvaient parler à loisir quand cela leur chanterait. Aomine était un garçon fort attachant, Kuroko s'en rendit compte, n'hésitant pas à le soutenir dans ses difficultés de _gamer_. Inversement, l'expert aida le _noobie_ à progresser pas à pas, armé de patience et de nerfs solides. Il se laissa même entraîner par son nouvel ami dans sa façon de jouer en mode « yolo ». Cela le détendit et relâcha la pression qu'il portait en lui. Il fallut convaincre Kise qu'il n'était pas évincé ce qui ne fut pas une partie de plaisir, le blond boudant pour la forme. Bref, Kuroko se serait cru à l'école maternelle mais il adorait cette nouvelle symbiose grâce à la venue d'Aomine. Peu à peu ils dérivèrent sur d'autres sujets comme la passion du basket, des mangas ou des grosses poitrines pour le nouveau. Il paraissait tellement désinvolte. Par contre ils n'abordaient jamais des discussions plus intimes comme leurs études ou vies privées, ou encore l'endroit où ils vivaient. Kuroko demeurait muet et secret, apparemment l'autre adolescent détenait les mêmes traits de caractère. La seule fois ou Kuroko posa une question indiscrète, Aomine se referma comme une huitre, ne se connectant plus pendant deux jours.

Ce soir ils étaient tous connectés en même temps et essayaient tant bien que mal de terminer une instance spécialement difficile. Ils avaient encore évolué dans le fil du jeu. Murasakibara mangeait ses éternelles chips et en foutait partout sur son clavier. Il _freeza_ plus d'une fois ce qui gâcha les derniers combats. Kise s'emporta en faisant du drama, Aomine se marrait comme une baleine et Kuroko soupira, patient toutefois.

— Ce n'est pas grave, on recommencera demain soir.

— Mais c'est de la faute à Murasakibaracchi aussi. Pourquoi tu manges sans arrêt ? Tu ne peux pas arrêter juste cinq minutes quand on est en train de se _figther_ ?

— Non je peux pas c'est vital, je dois manger. Ca m'empêche pas de jouer.

— Tu parles, rajouta le blond, ça fait quinze fois qu'on meurt j'en ai marre !

— Si t'es pas content va-t-en ! Quand je joue avec Aka-chin il me dit rien lui. Il est gentil.

— Comment ça « quand tu joues avec Aka-chin » ? Ca veut dire quoi exactement ?

— Bah j'ai rejoins leur tribu. Aka-chin m'a dit de créer un Reroll et comme ça je peux jouer avec lui, c'est une bonne idée non ? Il a toujours de bonnes idées.

A l'autre bout du _tchat_, Kise pestait contre leur ami en parlant de trahison et tout le tintouin. Comme quoi il se sentait offensé dans son âme de joueur, qu'il n'avait pas l'esprit d'équipe. Kuroko intervint en tempérant le petit groupe. Aomine donna son avis aussi, n'étant pas convaincu de l'impartialité du grignoteur, il pourrait très bien les espionner pour le compte de leurs ennemis. Il fut convenu que pour palier aux absences de l'ogre, ils recruteraient un nouveau joueur par intermittence.

— Faut faire attention aussi parce qu'il y a des pédophiles qui se font passer pour des jeunes, déclara celui-ci en mâchouillant des biscuits.

— Comment ça ? questionna Kise.

— C'est ma maman qui me l'a dit, il y a des pédophiles qui trainent sur les jeux pour faire leurs cochonneries alors recruter un nouveau je suis pas trop pour…

— Je te signale que j'ai du flair, la preuve j'ai recruté Aominecchi et c'est pas un pédobear !

— Pourtant son avatar se baladait tout nu, rajouta Kuroko.

Ce qui provoqua l'hilarité du principal concerné.

— Oh mais oui mais !

— De toute façon qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'ils vous fassent franchement ? demanda Aomine. A part vous proposer des trucs chelous, rien. Y a seulement si vous acceptez de les prendre en contact qu'ils vous enverront leurs bites et c'est pas une bite en photo qui va vous tuer ! Au pire moi je m'en chargerai !

— Merci Aominecchi mais aucun risque pour moi, je sais repérer les mecs pas nets.

— La preuve avec Aomine-kun, tu acceptes tout le monde.

Ce qui provoqua un mini clash entre le roxxor et le dernier membre du clan. Rien de méchant cependant, au contraire ils aimaient bien se vanner de temps en temps. Ils captaient chacun leur humour spécial et s'entendaient parfaitement.

Ce fut donc ces deux là qui s'occupèrent de faire passer des entretiens aux membres désireux d'approcher la tribu des Miracles – grâce à la notoriété de Kuroko et leurs faits d'armes. Aomine et ce dernier se connectaient le matin pour établir le questionnaire et le planning des rendez-vous _in game_. Puis l'après-midi afin de rencontrer les possibles recrues. Durant ce laps de temps, des questions germèrent dans l'esprit de Tetsuya. Comment se faisait-il que son ami ait autant de temps libre ? Il n'allait jamais en cours tout comme lui apparemment… Avait-il réellement dix sept ans ou mentait-il ? Il n'était pas de nature paranoïaque seulement les paroles de Murasakibara éveillèrent une méfiance… Outre ce fait, si Aomine était réellement ce qu'il avançait, c'est-à-dire un obsédé des _boobs_ patenté et un garçon lambda de son âge, d'autres problématiques se posaient. Sans s'en rendre compte le joueur émérite s'intéressait de plus en plus à la vie de son nouvel ami. Il devait avoir ses problèmes personnels cachant sûrement une souffrance. Une souffrance probablement égale à la sienne… Peut-être qu'Aomine se mettait en marge de la société tout comme lui. Un pincement au cœur étreignit sa poitrine. Dans un sens Kuroko éprouverait de la peine s'il apprenait que le désinvolte Aomine détenait son lot de douleur mais également un sentiment de soulagement. Quelqu'un d'autre subissait sans doute les mêmes soucis que lui, il ne serait plus seul dans ce marasme implacable.

Cela a quelque chose de très humain de vouloir que l'autre ait les mêmes expériences que soi. De ne plus se sentir isolé parmi la foule de gens indifférents et égoïstes. Kuroko développa un intérêt prononcé pour l'histoire de son ami. Il devait savoir.

Il y alla en subtilité dans un premier temps, prétextant que pour mieux établir un questionnaire digne de ce nom, il serait judicieux qu'ils se voient en face cam. Comme ça l'adolescent aux yeux azur pourrait vérifier de visu si Aomine avait bien leur âge. Si au contraire il réfuterait sa proposition, cela prouverait qu'il cachait des choses. Ce dernier émit des doutes, ne voulant pas trop se montrer. Prétextant qu'il préférait que tous restent anonymes. Seulement c'était sans compter sur la détermination de Kuroko. Il ne lâchait jamais l'affaire quand quelque chose lui tenait à cœur. Au bout d'une semaine d'acharnement, il convainquit enfin son ami et lança la visio.

Le cœur battant derrière son écran, Kuroko attendait que la connexion se fasse. Il allait découvrir le visage de son ami. Quelque part cette situation se manifestait très excitante. Parler à quelqu'un sans vision précise avait quelque chose de mystérieux. Là il allait mettre un terme à ce mystère et rentrer plus dans l'intimité avec son acolyte. Leur amitié s'en trouverait renforcée même si à ce moment précis le garçon n'y pensait pas. L'image se fit enfin sur un type à l'air revêche, au visage allongé ainsi qu'aux traits effilés. Son regard dur frappa Kuroko, surtout ses yeux cobalts, profonds teintés d'âcreté. Il paraissait de prime abord dur, comme sur la défensive. Contrairement à lui, Aomine possédait une peau halée, renforçant ce contraste et son attitude renfrognée. Il s'avoua pour lui-même qu'il était très beau.

— Et bien je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça, lança le premier Kuroko.

— Ah bon, et comment tu m'imaginais ?

Son ton reflétait une agressivité latente. Ce que ne comprit pas l'investigateur de cette conversation. Il était le total opposé que lors de leurs discussions par _tchat_.

— Je sais pas, tu m'as l'air moins avenant. On dirait que ça ne te fait pas plaisir qu'on se parle en face cam…

Aomine se détendit et soupira profondément.

— Ouais désolé, fais pas gaffe. Non je suis content qu'on se parle comme ça, j'ai pas l'habitude de faire copain-copain avec les gens. En vrai j'aime pas les gens.

— C'est faux, tu nous aimes bien nous.

— Ouais enfin Kise me les casse parfois alors je sais pas si ça compte.

Aomine accentua sa phrase par un petit rire qui détendit immédiatement les traits de son visage. Il n'était plus le même quand il riait. Ils se mirent d'accord sur leur stratégie de recrutement puis dévièrent sur des sujets plus frivoles. A un moment donné le basané se leva pour aller chercher un magazine collector de basket. Kuroko put observer sa silhouette élancée et sa grande taille. Il devait facilement avoisiner les un mètre quatre vingt dix. Encore une fois, tout le contraire de lui. Ils se mirent à parler de ce sport pendant de longues minutes qui se transformèrent en heures. Kuroko apprit que son ami aimait plus que tout jouer sur un parquet, sentir l'adrénaline des fins de matchs le remplir. Quand il en parlait une flamme s'allumait dans ses prunelles safres. Ils osèrent poser plus de questions à l'autre, notamment le plus grand qui voulut connaître dans quelle équipe jouait son homologue. Kuroko se ferma à son tour et dévia la conversation. En dire trop c'était avouer sa faiblesse, donner la possibilité à l'autre de découvrir sa situation, or il ne voulait surtout pas de pitié ou pire, de voir que ses nouveaux amis pourraient le rejeter. Il en avait trop subi pour revivre la même chose à l'abri dans sa chambre. Si le monde extérieur pouvait l'atteindre dans son cocon s'en serait fini de lui.

* * *

Au fil des jours, des semaines le groupe de _gamers_ renforcèrent leurs liens. Kise proposait souvent sur le _tchat_ de se rencontrer, qu'il était prêt à tout organiser. Lui avait pratiquement tout déballé de sa vie. Ainsi Kuroko savait que ses camarades habitaient aussi à Tokyo mais dans des quartiers différents. Même le si taciturne Aomine dévoila approximativement son lieu de vie. Le _hikikomori_ aussi fit de même, lâcha quelques bribes de lui. Plus Kise relançait le sujet, plus Kuroko sentait un mal être extrême le gagner. Des sueurs froides, des palpitations, des tremblements, tout indiquait qu'il n'était pas prêt. Cela le mettait dans une position très inconfortable. D'un côté il avait vraiment envie de les connaître mais un groupe entier, il savait d'emblée qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Déjà sortir de chez lui pour aller au combini du coin était impossible. Il continuait également de se poser les mêmes questions au sujet d'Aomine. Ils détenaient une relation particulière au sein du groupe, étant le plus souvent connectés en même temps, ils passaient leurs journées ensemble par écran interposé. Un coup le basané l'emmena avec lui dans les toilettes via son téléphone portable. Charmant. La gêne semblait être un terme inconnu le concernant. Kuroko avait encore plus envie de le voir que les autres même s'il les appréciait énormément. Il espérait secrètement qu'Aomine refuse cette sortie, qu'il soit comme lui. Quelque part il ne voulait pas que tous se rencontrent sans sa présence. A chaque fois Kuroko donnait une excuse bidon ou se déconnectait, prétextant un _lag_ du serveur ou de son ordinateur. Non, il ne pouvait pas sauter le pas. Cela faisait plus d'un an, voire un an et demi qu'il n'était pas sorti de sa maison. Comment affronter le monde extérieur ? Rien que d'y penser le faisait suffoquer. En même temps une culpabilité croissait dans son être, celle de ne pas rentrer dans la norme. Kuroko n'était pas normal et ses amis l'abandonneraient s'ils s'en apercevraient.

Malheureusement pour notre héros, les autres se rencontrèrent bien. Le dimanche soir Kise aborda le sujet dès que l'adolescent se connecta. Le blond raconta en détails leur déjeuner et leur après-midi au parc à s'éclater au basket. Il vanta les mérites d'Aomine en rajoutant des couches et des couches d'éloges. A ce stade le métis allait glisser par tant de pommade passée sur sa peau biscuitée. Kuroko se contint grâce à sa nature pondérée, il ressentait une vive jalousie l'étreindre. Son cœur se rétrécissait comme si un étau le compressait jusqu'à ce qu'il explose. A ce moment il leur en voulait ce qui s'avérait paradoxal car se fut lui qui refusa l'invitation, ou plutôt se défila lâchement. Kuroko avait les larmes aux yeux, se sentant trahi. Il aurait tant voulu passer une après-midi tranquille en leur compagnie, rire sans se soucier de rien et rejouer au basket. Etre juste un garçon de son âge qui profite de la vie et qui n'a pas la peur viscérale de sortir dehors et de parler aux gens. Aomine sans le savoir participa aussi à ce malaise en épiloguant longuement sur sa formidable personne et aptitude à les battre tous au basket. Il demanda innocemment pourquoi Kuroko n'était pas venu, il aurait aimé jouer contre lui et le battre, forcément. Et là, sans qu'il ne comprenne rien, le garçon discret sentit une montée de colère dirigée contre Aomine, catalyseur de sa jalousie. Il répondit sèchement – ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas – et se déconnecta brutalement.

Merde ! Oui, merde ! Il avait enfin trouvé un lieu pour s'évader de sa réalité et voilà que tout le rattrapait ! Voilà que la vie le mettait face à ses blessures. Finalement Aomine n'était pas comme lui sinon il n'aurait pas pu se rendre à cette sortie. Ce n'était pas un rejeté de la société. Personne ne le comprenait. Kuroko, déçu, horriblement triste ne sut pas quoi faire devant son écran noir. Pourquoi la seule chose qui le calmait, qui lui permettait d'être comme les autres venait de lui être arraché ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que son handicap lui gâche la vie ? Il ne put retenir ses larmes en se maudissant tout seul d'être aussi faible.

•~~•O•~~•

Derrière son écran, Aomine _buggait_. Alors là il n'avait pas tout compris, voire carrément rien. Tout se passait bien, comme d'habitude. Kise racontait ses conneries, Murasakibara mastiquait ses chips, lui fanfaronnait et d'un coup d'un seul, Kuroko avait pété une pile ! Genre comme ça ! Pourquoi Tetsu lui avait parlé comme un chien sur ce ton ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Aomine sentait la colère de l'incompréhension bouillir. Il n'écoutait plus rien de ce que les autres disaient eux aussi sous le choc. Le métisse détenait un caractère vif et s'emportait en un éclair. Surtout lorsqu'il se sentait blessé par le comportement des autres et là c'était le cas. Pire parce que Kuroko était devenu un véritable ami au fil des semaines. Avec ce garçon calme, tout paraissait facile, fluide. Il avait même accepté de le voir par caméra interposée, ce qui en disait long sur la confiance qu'il plaçait en ce garçon. Car la blessure d'Aomine était différente mais en même temps semblable : il avait vécu le rejet et la méchanceté de ses camarades. Juste parce qu'il possédait une couleur de peau plus foncée que les autres, on l'appelait « _ganguro_ », face de macaque et tout un tas de jolis sobriquets. Il vivait le racisme depuis son enfance. Avec l'adolescence les brimades se firent plus méchantes, plus sournoises. Même ses professeurs le mettaient de côté, faisant la sourde oreille aux moqueries de ses camarades de classe. Il n'était pas bien vu d'être différent. Alors Daiki se renferma sur lui, devint agressif, attaquant avant d'être attaqué. Il provoqua des bagarres et envoya deux ou trois idiots à l'hôpital. Dorénavant il séchait le lycée délibérément. D'ailleurs il réussit le tour de force de se faire renvoyer dès le début de la nouvelle année scolaire. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait autant de temps libre que Tetsuya. Dans leurs échanges, il avait retrouvé le goût de plaisanter, de parler de banalités, de s'ouvrir aux autres. Ici personne ne le jugeait car derrière un avatar le physique ne compte pas. Ce fut aussi pour cela qu'au tout début il avait refusé de faire une face cam, redoutant la réaction de son ami. Comment Kuroko réagirait en le voyant ? Faisait-il parti aussi de ces fachos n'ayant aucune tolérance ? Aomine avait eu peur de déceler une lueur de mépris dans les yeux de l'autre. Alors là il ne tolérait pas sa crise survenue de nulle part. Ca le blessait terriblement. Du coup il se déconnecta aussi tout le restant de la soirée.

Le lendemain, Aomine se connecta sur leur serveur. Pour une fois Kuroko ne vint pas avant midi passé. Cet imbécile jouait de son côté alors qu'ils formaient une équipe, il pouvait facilement voir ses déplacements sur la carte. Aussi tête de mule que son binôme, il resta également en retrait. Ils ne se parlèrent que le soir lorsque la fine fleur de la bande les rejoignit. Kise tirait la sonnette d'alarme parce qu'il avait vu sur le _tchat_ du serveur qu'Akashi faisait _raid_ sur _raid_ afin de détruire toutes les bases de ses adversaires. Kuroko participait très peu, restant évasif. Ce qui obligatoirement mit les nerfs du métis en pelote. Sa peur d'être rejeté refaisait surface avec un fracas innommable. Il revoyait tout le cercle des mises à l'écart qu'il subît depuis son enfance et lui aussi, de son côté eut une montée d'émotion. Il s'avérait très sensible même s'il ne le montrait pas. Tetsu ne voulait plus lui parler après avoir été odieux le laissant dans une incompréhension totale. A son tour son ton se durcit et ce fut Kise qui prit toute sa frustration dans la face. Il y eut une dispute phénoménale entre eux et tout le monde fit la gueule. Sous l'impulsion, hors jeu, Aomine tenta d'appeler son ami afin qu'ils s'expliquent. Ce dernier répondit mais son attitude restait distante.

— Oï Tetsu qu'est-ce qui t'a pris l'autre jour putain ? T'as vu comment tu m'as parlé et là t'as l'air de t'en foutre du jeu et qu'on se fasse _raid_ par ce foutu Akashi !

Son ton vindicatif n'aida pas Kuroko à se confier.

— De quoi tu parles ? Je te signale que là c'est toi qui nous parle mal depuis tout à l'heure.

— T'es même pas venu t'excuser en plus !

— Je ne vois pas en quoi je t'ai blessé mais si je l'ai fait je m'excuse.

— Et si j'étais pas venu là, t'aurais même pas fait le premier pas ! Tu joues à quoi sérieux ? Si t'as un problème tu peux venir nous voir.

— J'ai pas de problème tout va bien.

— Et pourquoi t'es pas venu l'autre jour au fait ? Tu voulais pas nous voir, on est pas assez bien ?

Plus les deux jeunes s'expliquaient – enfin tentaient – plus la fierté de chacun prenait le pas sur l'autre et plus ils s'enfonçaient dans un puits sans fond d'idiotie. Personne n'allait franchement au bout de son raisonnement, ce qui amenait à une stagnation de leur situation. Kuroko préservait son secret honteux tandis qu'Aomine se dépréciait encore croyant que son ami le trouvait trop nul.

— Tu vas nous aider à maraver Akashi ou pas ?

— Oui bien sûr…

Son ton peu sûr traduisait le contraire. Malheureusement le plus grand des jeunes gens crut que c'était par j'en-foutisme alors que Kuroko souffrait. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à affronter une discussion houleuse, détestant les prises de tête. Ce ton agressif lui rappelait le petit caïd qui s'en prenait à lui en cours. Il ne put le supporter, avant de craquer il raccrocha au nez de son ami. Cette fois-ci il avait tout foutu en l'air. Le pauvre se sentit anéanti et pensa que tout était perdu, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais affronter ses amis, surtout Aomine. Pourtant tout se passait bien avant. Autant dire que celui-ci en resta sans voix. Sans voix, sur le cul, comme vous voulez. Une énorme boule au fond de sa gorge grossit, il resta con devant son PC à attendre. Attendre quoi d'ailleurs ? Que Tetsu revienne ? Pour lui dire quoi, qu'il était tellement pitoyable qu'il ne voulait plus de son amitié ? Ce fut le premier ami qu'il se fit depuis bien longtemps et lui aussi le délaissait. Aomine s'essuya les yeux d'un mouvement rageur et ferma le clapet de son portable vivement. Il avait l'envie folle de péter quelque chose. Dans ces moments là il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Il dut sortir de chez lui afin de se calmer dehors. Un petit entraînement de basket réussirait à le détendre.

Kuroko ne revint pas. Leur base se fit démolir par la tribu d'Akashi et Midorima. Les survivants reconstruisaient leur campement mais sans leur vedette ça n'avait plus le même intérêt. Le jeu semblait sans saveur. Tous les jours Kise et Murasakibara et même le tout petit nouveau Kagami se désolaient de son absence. C'était lui qui fut à l'origine de tout. Kuroko représentait la tête pensante de l'équipe et même ses histoires inintéressantes sur le _background_ leur manquaient.

Le basané en eut marre, il prit à parti Kise qui semblait bien le connaître et le cuisina jusqu'à ce qu'il craque, c'est-à-dire au bout de seulement trois minutes trente d'interrogatoire.

— Mais je sais pas où il habite je te jure ! chouina le blond.

— Vous vous connaissez depuis plus longtemps alors accouche !

— Je te promets qu'on ne s'est jamais vu IRL !

— Il fait quoi dans la vie, il va dans quel lycée ? Tu dois bien savoir.

— Non ! Kurokocchi ne dit rien sur sa vie privée, c'est une tombe. Crois-moi j'ai déjà essayé de lui poser plein de questions ou d'y aller plus subtilement mais il lâche rien.

— Toi subtile ? Laisse-moi rire.

— Je te jure ! Moi aussi j'aurais aimé le rencontrer, je sais juste qu'il habite à Tokyo comme nous mais pas dans quel quartier.

— T'admets comme moi que son attitude est zarb' quand même ! Du jour au lendemain il a changé.

— Oui j'avoue. Je ne l'ai jamais vu en colère, même quand Murasakibaracchi faisait connerie sur connerie et nous faisait perdre chaque instance ou au début quand tu t'amusais à nous voler nos butins. Il est toujours zen.

— Bah c'est qu'il a sûrement un sérieux problème et il faut qu'on sache quoi.

— Je suis d'accord de l'aider mais comment ?

Le silence s'invita entre eux quand soudain Kise reprit la parole.

— Oh attends je sais ! Akashicchi est un surdoué, il _hack _les ordis, je peux lui demander de nous donner l'adresse de Kurokocchi !

— Bah super et c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en souviens ?

— Oui bon, je peux pas penser à tout hein, j'ai un cerveau de blond Aominecchi.

— C'est pas marrant quand tu t'auto-clash. Contacte-le et on verra.

— C'est comme si c'était fait !

Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire que de traiter avec l'impitoyable Akashi Seijuro, _hacker _à ses heures perdues. Il ne le faisait plus, trouvant ce concept fort peu amusant. Il préférait jouer à la loyale et écraser ses adversaires en bonne et due forme. Lui aussi l'absence de Kuroko l'interrogeait. Il concéda à parler d'abord à Aomine en privé puis accepta de fournir les précieuses indications sous peine de rétribution. Daiki était fauché mais le jeune lion ne voulut pas de son argent. Il conclut un marché en l'obligeant à _farmer_ pour son compte pendant un mois durant pendant son temps libre et de faire danser son avatar sur une grande place tout nu. Ce qui ne dérangea pas Aomine parce que la pudeur il s'en foutait comme de l'an quarante. Et puis que représentait le fait de se faire « humilier » par Akashi en tant que joueur suprême si c'était dans le but d'aider un ami ?

Armé de ses précieuses informations, Aomine se décida à aller derechef voir son ami. Son quartier se trouvait assez loin du sien mais en métro il irait vite. Les nuages gris voguaient mollement dans le ciel pollué de la capitale. L'heure du début d'après-midi lui laissait largement de quoi l'attendre et de le prendre au dépourvu, ignorant son emploi du temps. Le jeune homme à l'allure féline s'immobilisa devant une maisonnée typique du quartier ouvrier, modeste mais douillette. Un chien jappait au milieu d'un petit jardin verdoyant. Aomine resta devant le portail et une femme avoisinant la quarantaine ouvrit sa porte pour aller à sa rencontre. Il se présenta comme ami de Tetsuya en demandant s'il habitait bien ici. La femme se trouvait être sa mère. Ils parlèrent dans l'allée principale du jardin, le chien sautillant autour de l'inconnu.

Intrigué par les bruits provenant du jardin, Kuroko se mit à la fenêtre. Son âme se détacha de son corps l'espace d'une seconde. Il resta incapable de bouger, pétrifié sur place en voyant dehors sa mère discuter tranquillement avec Aomine. Il le reconnut instantanément. Il était encore plus grand que ce qu'il croyait. Apeuré, le jeune homme se plaqua contre le mur en se cachant, espérant ne pas avoir été vu. Son cœur tambourinait fort dans sa poitrine, la chaleur s'empara de lui. Ce n'était pas possible ! Son pire cauchemar devenait réel : devoir affronter de vrais êtres humains faits de chair et de sang. La nausée le prit également. Kuroko mit sa main devant sa bouche, il fallait impérativement qu'il se calme. Même ces foutus exercices de respiration ne fonctionnaient pas. Pourvu que sa mère ne le fasse pas rentrer. Quelques minutes plus tard l'on toqua à sa porte.

— Testuya, ton ami est venu te voir, un certain Aomine-kun. Je le fais monter ?

La panique prenait le pas sur tout le reste, incapable de formuler un mot Kuroko haletait comme un petit chien.

— Non surtout pas !

— Mais il s'est déplacé exprès pour toi, ça serait malpoli de ne pas le recevoir.

— Ne le fais pas monter s'il te plait ! Dis lui de s'en aller. Et surtout ne lui raconte rien.

Le pauvre s'en voulait terriblement. D'un côté il désirait réellement le rencontrer mais de l'autre la peur l'en rendait incapable. Il se maudissait en cet instant. Ses angoisses dictaient sa vie et la lui pourrissaient. Il n'en pouvait plus. Absolument plus. Aomine fut le seul qui se déplaça pour venir lui parler et voilà comment il l'accueillait ? Même après son comportement inqualifiable, son ami voulait comprendre. Il méritait des explications. Tout de suite après, Kuroko, tapi à sa fenêtre observa la grande silhouette partir. Il éprouva du chagrin ainsi qu'une irrésistible envie de pleurer. Décidément, son émotivité l'emportait sur tout le reste. Avant il n'était pas comme ça. L'adolescent passa presque dix minutes dans le vague à ne savoir quoi faire. Une boule d'inconfort ayant gagné toute sa poitrine. Sans réfléchir il prit son téléphone et appela celui qui venait de faire un pas dans sa direction. Au bout de cinq sonneries une voix peu aimable se fit entendre.

— Quoi ?

— Aomine-kun excuse-moi.

— Tetsu ? Je savais que t'étais chez toi, ta mère m'a sorti un baratin pas possible mais j'y ai pas cru. Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ? J'te croyais pas comme ça, tu me déçois.

— Attends c'est pas ce que tu crois…

— J'm'en fous de c'que je crois merde ! Je pensais que t'étais un type bien mais t'es comme les autres. T'avais juste à me le dire que tu voulais plus me parler au lieu d'envoyer ta mère !

Le ton sec d'Aomine ne souffrait d'aucun doute, il était profondément blessé et en colère, rien de plus normal. Kuroko prit sur lui, respira lentement et continua d'essayer d'en placer une même si sa voix tremblait.

— C'est pas ça écoute moi ! Je peux pas.

— Tu peux pas quoi ?

— Je peux pas sortir de chez moi.

— Non mais sérieux ? On m'a jamais sorti un truc aussi naze !

— C'est vrai je voulais pas te le dire ni aux autres…

Kuroko devait dépasser sa honte maintenant sans ça l'amitié d'Aomine partirait en fumée. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il détestait vraiment exprimer ses sentiments, c'était pire que tout.

— J'ai une phobie sociale, j'arrive plus à sortir de chez moi. Je sais pas si tu vas me croire mais je ne mens pas. Quand Kise-kun a organisé cette sortie j'aurais aimé y aller, de tout mon cœur. Mais… Mais je savais que je pourrais pas franchir le palier et encore moins aller dans un lieu public.

A l'autre bout du fil Aomine encaissait la nouvelle. La détresse de son ami résonnait à la sienne, indiquant de sa bonne foi.

— Okay, pourquoi tu n'en as jamais parlé au groupe ?

— C'est pas facile. Déjà qu'au lycée on me traitait de bizarre, je voulais pas que vous aussi. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

— Je te crois Tetsu. En fait tu vas plus en cours, tu restes dans ta chambre ?

— Oui depuis l'année dernière.

Tous deux pudiques sur la question, Aomine n'osait poser celle qui le taraudait. Dans les non-dits il devinait aisément le pourquoi du comment.

— Je sais ce que c'est quand t'as tout le monde contre toi, ajouta-t-il.

— Comment ça ?

— Depuis toujours on me traite de tous les noms, je suis passé par là.

— Mais toi tu arrives à sortir de chez toi.

— Ouais mais je vais plus en cours non plus. J'ai été viré de deux établissements, à chaque fois c'est pareil.

— Tu… Pourquoi ?

— A cause de ma face, t'as pu le voir, je suis un peu plus foncé que la normale et ça plait pas aux cons. Alors quand j'te dis que je sais ce que tu vis, c'est pas du flan.

Kuroko esquissa un petit sourire. Quelqu'un d'autre comprenait son calvaire.

— Aomine-kun, j'aurais vraiment aimé jouer au basket contre toi.

— Pourquoi « aurait » ? Tu vas clamsé dans les jours à venir ?

— Non.

— Alors on pourra faire un « un contre un » et tu verras mon talent t'écraser.

— Si seulement, je doute que ça soit possible.

— Tetsu, va bien falloir que tu sortes un jour où l'autre, hein. Je dis ça, je dis rien alors plutôt tu vas te bouger les miches, mieux ce sera.

— Aomine-kun, j'aime ton optimiste mais je crains que ça ne soit pas possible avant une décennie.

— Tu rigoles mon pote ? Je viendrais te chercher par la peau du derche et la prochaine fois je campe à poil dans ton jardin ! Tu seras bien obligé de venir.

Celle-là le jeune garçon ne s'y attendait pas, il éclata de rire.

— C'est bien ton style en plus.

— Totalement. Alors ?

— Alors quoi ?

— La prochaine fois que je viens te chercher, tu m'accompagnes au parc. Après seulement on refera une rencontre avec les autres quand tu te sentiras prêt.

Malgré ses angoisses persistantes, Kuroko entraperçut une lueur d'espoir. Pour la première fois il n'était plus seul et avait un vrai ami sur qui compter.

•~~•O•~~•

La vie reprit son cours. Kuroko regagna sa petite troupe de soldats vaillants et reconstruisit avec eux leur base. Ils projetaient de rendre la pareille à leurs gentils ennemis en infiltrant leur campement et d'y foutre le souk. Pour ça Aomine détenait un plan génial. Il se livra plus aux autres qui comprirent son calvaire. Kise en pleura même de tristesse.

A force de patience et de mots rassurants – et aussi d'injonctions bien senties de la part d'Aomine – Kuroko accepta de le rencontrer dans un premier temps et par le fait d'affronter le monde. Il voulait s'en sortir et profiter de la vie. Des jours durant, le garçon au caractère bien trempé détailla le parcours qu'ils emprunteraient et le déroulement de leur rendez-vous pour bien le rassurer. Il viendrait le chercher devant sa maison et le ramènerait en début de soirée. Kuroko serait en quelque sorte protégé. De son côté il se prépara mentalement malgré le fait qu'il annula plus d'une fois encore leur rencontre. Pourtant ce jour, il terminait de se préparer devant la glace de sa salle de bain. Bien sûr l'appréhension bloquait ses poumons, donnant l'impression que sa cage thoracique était entravée par un poids d'une tonne mais qu'importe. Il devait affronter sa peur ici et maintenant. De plus, aux côtés de son ami il ne craignait rien. Pour l'appâter ce dernier lui avait promis un maxi _milkshake_ à la vanille saupoudré de pépites de caramel plus sa présence magnifique. Ce qui était un cadeau énorme selon lui. Kuroko remit une mèche rebelle en haut de sa tignasse et descendit d'un pas voulu assuré. Sa mère le prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front.

— Amuse-toi bien Testu et invite ton ami un soir à dîner, ça nous ferait plaisir de le connaître.

— Oui maman je le ferai.

Avant de se désister, la main sur la poignée de la porte, les sens en vrac, Kuroko inspira et expira son souffle en la tournant. La lumière du jour pénétra dans l'entrée, l'air frais s'infiltra dans ses poumons. Le vrai air, vivifiant. Les couleurs du monde l'assaillirent mais avant de laisser la panique l'envahir, il accrocha son regard sur ces yeux bleus-nuit au bout de l'allée qui lui intimaient que tout se passerait bien. Kuroko avança jusqu'à Aomine un sourire franc incrusté sur son visage et franchit l'allée en pierre s'en sans apercevoir. Il l'avait fait. Il était sorti de sa caverne faussement rassurante pour affronter le monde et se prouver que tous les êtres humains n'étaient pas des sans cœur. Pour preuve la main tendue de son ami qui l'invitait à le suivre.

Tetsuya avait fait plus qu'une rencontre banale virtuelle sur son jeu en ligne, une véritable amitié dépassant les frontières de l'irréel.

**FIN**

* * *

Note :

(1)PK : _Player Killer_ – joueur qui est spécialisé dans l'assassinat gratuit d'autres joueurs.

.

Je ne suis pas du tout une spécialiste des MMORPG, à vrai dire je ne joue pas du tout, il se peut que mon vocabulaire soit imprécis bien que je me sois renseignée. Donc les gameuses, ne m'en tenez pas rigueur ^_^


End file.
